Dux Bellorum
by chad15204
Summary: The Zero Requiem failed. Britannia once again clutches at the throat of liberty. Lelouch lays dead in a tomb, but not forgotten. Suzaku, now burdened with the identity of Zero, is hopelessly fighting an ever expanding empire with the support of remnants of the Black Knights. How will the hope of the people of the world rise up through the ashes?


**Chapter 1: Ercing**

Whispers and whispers from his young mister, soaring desires born from the fires. Soaking my hands in the blood of my kin, if he desires for me to commit sin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Warning: Mature content awaits you

Clouds of gray covered the sky; no sun was shining on this day. Thunder roared and lightning cracked throughout the region as rain poured and seeped into the muddy lands. Britannia had once again started down the path of tyranny. Zero Requiem, a plan that attempted to unite the lands and people to fight against a tyrannical ruler. Once they unite, they should realize that they can work together to accomplish peace. This was a childish ideal to have for the behavior of humans. Now that Britannia's powerful and oppressive ruler Lelouch vi Britannia was dead, Schnizel grasped the power of the crown with the aid of Cornelia. She used Jeremiah Gottwald to break the hold Geass had on her brother's mind. The two siblings then used their brother's short reign to propagate themselves to be the complete opposite of what Lelouch supposedly stood for: tyranny, lies, and deceit. Schnizel's image portrayed a gentle and handsome king who took the throne in order to help create peaceful world, but these were also lies. His peace brought forth countless death, the Black Knights' rebellion made it obvious to him that the Japanese, the Elevens, were dangerous and had to be dealt with.

Area 11 had become a desolate wasteland. Schnizel had broadcast to the world that the Elevens would be able to live peacefully in this newly established area for them. A place where they could live peacefully with each other, keeping their loved ones close and maintain their culture. The place was a gated community that held all the Japanese individuals within, even honorary Britannians. There were guards stationed at the single entrance and above in guard towers. Outside of Area 11 it would have seemed like an almost ideal area, a place where kids could run around and be free and play without having to deal with the racism and bigotry of others. But to the Japanese, the Elevens, it was an internment camp. This is what happened after Zero Requiem.

"Your plan failed. Now what will you do I wonder?" a girl with green hair and white clothing, soaked in the downpour of the rain, asked to the clouded sky.

What of Zero? The masked knight for justice who was suppose to keep the peace and fight tyranny. The man behind the mask was no great tactician though. He was but a man who dawned the symbol of hope for the people. He was nothing like his predecessor. This Zero lacked charisma to get people to follow him. The Black Knights were back to their old guerrilla warfare tactics. The Chinese Federation and European Union, were made unaware of the events due to media biases of the new, so there was no outside assistance from the other countries. Zero and the remnants of Knights have remained underground in Britannia to try to avoid their incarceration and execution by the government.

A boy with brown hair and green eyes batted his brow of clustering sweat. Still nobody knew of his identity. Still nobody knew of his survival. He had a suspicion that one or two may know, but no concrete evidence to support his hunch. He remained in his quarters in the evenings in an isolated area in the woods. Separating himself from the Black Knights seemed to be a wise decision, it would put them in less danger since he's the one the Britannians wanted.

This has been a fruitless venture so far. He had been doing this for a year now. All of his attempts at helping the Japanese were constantly thwarted. He knew of one person would could help him and Japan, but he's long been dead. A tear descended upon his cheek in reminiscing of the young man. Although there was another who could assist his efforts, but it who knows how long it would take to track her down. It was a slim chance he would even find her, but his whole life the odds have been against him. The fires of determination spread through his body and soul. He rose up and dawned the mask once again. His quest to bring salvation to the world was at hand.

White clothing was soon becoming stains of brown as she slopped through the mud. The late emperor had built himself a tomb so that he may reside in once his time was at hand. Her journey lead her to this tomb. It was strongly built and was damn near impenetrable from the outside. The only access to the crypts was through front entrance. She examined the door only to see a mutually common symbol smally engraved on the stone door. A symbol that was shared between herself and the late emperor and the emperor before him. The clever boy must have known this could happen.

"Always planning 7 steps ahead, even in death." the soaked green haired maiden said. Gently she placed her hand upon the symbol, and soon it and the image upon her forehead began to glow. Within an instant she was teleported inside. She was placed into a large room that was empty, save one coffin in the center. "Your arrogance knows no bounds. One little coffin for the majestic sized room." She made her way to the center and began to push off the stone lid of the coffin. "Ugh! I don't think I've ever worked this hard for one man before. You're lucky you're my accomplice!" Finally after struggling to remove the heavy top she gazed within. There lie a cold and lifeless boy still wearing his emperor attire. Leaning down she sealed a kiss over his stiff lips; the code glowing upon her forehead, but was soon disappearing. For every inch that dissipated, more warmth was added into the body below. Once the kiss had ended her code was gone. Smiling down she said, "did you have a good nap Lelouch?"

A hand reached out onto the side of his bed to pull himself up. Opening his eyes to reveal two purple eyes bearing crimson Geass. Even in this poorly lit room of death, those eyes shined through brightly and intensely. Gazing up to a girl oh so familiar to him.

"I'd hope I'd never have to see you again, witch. But it seems that if I'm alive, the plan didn't go as intended." The dark haired boy removed himself from the casket. "Well then, shall we begin the next phase of the plan C.C.?" Lelouch said with his devilish grin towards the girl.


End file.
